Contract
by ErzaNee44
Summary: Being a mutant is hard,and Leonardo knows it pretty well:His owner has the right to make every choice he wants about his life; such as where he is going to be sent to work and who he is going to spend his life with. And so it's decided that Donatello, Leo's best friend, will be his mate, even if both turtles are against it. Luckily, that's when Leo meets Raphael/RL & DM;light DL MR
1. Chapter 1

TMNT – CONTRACT

Chapter 1

Bishop sped through the hallways of his big house, looking for the mutant in every single room.

Finally, he and one of his closer colleagues and friends, had come to an agreement and had decided their mutants were going to be mates. In doing so, the two turtles were going to disappear permanently from their lives.

Indeed, mutants were not allowed to leave their families unless they had found a partner. Obviously, their _owners_ chose for them.

After their 'engagement', mutants were sent somewhere very far from their hometown where they were going to work and live together under the close surveillance of the 'Government'.

The 'Government' was a group of the most powerful and important authorities which wanted to hold in check those freaks and usually human families thought about mutants as hungry mouths to feed.

Bishop turned left and found himself standing in front of a hardwood door.  
>He opened it thanks to the golden doorknob and entered Leonardo's bedroom.<p>

The turtle was napping peacefully on his soft bed, one of his arm hanging down the edge of the mattress and the other one resting under his head.

The man gave him a disgusted glance but soon he changed it into a look full of fake care. He approached the sleeping mutant, grabbed his shoulders and slightly shook him, trying to wake him up.

In a little while, Leonardo's eyes opened slowly, exposing two irises colored in bright blue. When he became aware of his owner's presence, the turtle sat up and fought the urge to rub his eyes. If his _master _was in his room, something was wrong. Of course he knew that the kindness of the man was false.

"Good morning, Leonardo" Bishop said , the tone of his voice way to much gentle "Sorry for bothering you, but I really need to inform you about something important"  
>The mutant blinked a few times confused and swallowed the lump forming in his throat.<br>He didn't like were the conversation was going. He was sure he wasn't going to like what the man wanted to tell him either.

"I'm sure you know Donatello, the turtle owned by Stockman. Am I right?"  
>Leo nodded.<p>

It was true, he knew him. He was the only mutant turtle he'd ever seen, aside from himself. Lately the two of them had bonded and had become close friends, spending time together and wandering around.

They talked about everything: from Leonardo's odd passion of swords to complicated scientific events the other turtle understood.

"Perfect!" Bishop exclaimed, this time showing true happiness.

"May I ask why?" the mutant inquired, worried and puzzled.

"Of course you can" the man answered, smiling sweetly, and then he explained "Donatello is your mate now"

Those five words were enough to shatter Leo's world and his heart.  
>He felt destroyed, broken, betrayed and blocked in a wrong place.<p>

He had always known mutants like him didn't have the right to love: their partner was chosen depending on their race and the prosperity of their family; however, he wasn't ready to accept the destiny _others_ had chosen for him.

Furthermore , he was never going to see Donnie as something more than a friend.  
>A brother? Yeah, probably he already saw him as a brother.<br>But a lover? No. Absolutely no.

Bishop's deep voice echoed in his mind as he hyperventilated, grabbing tightly the sheets of the bed with his fingers, looking for support.  
>The head bent down, some tears found their way in Leo's vacuous eyes, bringing with them pain and desperation.<p>

"C'mon, Leonardo. You should be grateful to me for pairing you with a mate you already know and care about. You know very well that this could have been a lot worse"

The turtle held back a hiccup.  
>"Take a shower. Later we are going to meet with Doctor Stockman at his house" Bishop asserted and, after glancing scornful at the mutant, he left the room.<p>

Leo kept on crying for a few minutes, thinking about the forthcoming end of his friendship with Donnie. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

Eventually he got up from the bed and dried his face with his right forearm, feeling humiliated and vulnerable.

He went to his personal bathroom –mutants could not avail themselves of their masters' lavatory – merely composed of a toilet, an old shower stall and a ruined mirror.

He turned the shower on and stepped into it, shivering due to the cold water that hit his green skin.

What was he supposed to do?

He leaned against the tiles of the wall behind him and slid to the ground until he was sitting, his arms around his knees.  
>He stayed that way for some time, letting the memories flow into his mind.<p>

He and Donatello had met in a library one summer evening while they were both looking for the same novel. They had been speechless when they discovered that neither of them was the only mutant turtle on Earth.  
>They had stared at each other, keeping quiet and observing, until they had smiled and introduced themselves.<p>

But, unfortunately, their owners had met too.

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts.  
>"Leonardo, hurry up or we'll be late"<br>He heard some footsteps outside getting away from the bathroom.

Sighing heavily, he got up and out of the shower, dried himself with a soft blue towel and exited the room.

He started going down the stairs but suddenly stopped : Had Stockman already informed Donnie? Probably yes.

He wondered how the other turtle was reacting.  
>What was he going to tell him later, at his home?<br>What if Donatello hated him for becoming his mate?  
>He couldn't stand it. His best friend hating him.<br>Things were messed up pretty bad.

"Leonardo!" the shout from downstairs was furious this time.

The mutant snapped out of his thoughts and sped up, running and halting only when he was in front of the doorway.

Leo hesitated a moment, unsure, but eventually he followed the human outside their house, walking over the threshold.

The streets were crowded that day. The hot air hurtled through the pedestrians' hair and the sun was shining above the city.

Bishop and his mutant suddenly stopped in front of the house number 67, ringing the bell and waiting for the door to open.

When that happened, they saw a man standing at the threshold with a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome! Oh, you must be Leonardo!" he exclaimed, approaching said turtle.  
>Leo felt panic arise when the human's hand tightened around his own, shaking it.<br>"My name is Dr. Stockman!"

Obviously Leonardo knew that his kindness was as false as bishop's.

"Come inside, Donatello is waiting for you in his room"  
>They all entered the big house, glancing at the precious decorative objects.<p>

Leo halted in front of the wooden stairs, uncertain, not knowing what to do.

"Let's go get a cup of coffee, Agent Bishop, I'm sure they'd like to spend some time alone" Stockman offered, malice coloring his tone.  
>"You're right, Doctor Stockman" the man answered.<p>

When the two humans saw the mutant going upstairs, they moved to the kitchen to discuss about their projects.

The turtle walked on the steps of the stairs, one by one, mentally developing speeches.

As soon as he saw the door of Donatello's bedroom, a rush of fear ran into him. He slowly approached it and placed a hand on the handle, his breath irregular.

Letting out a trembling sigh, he pushed it open with slight strength and entered the room.

It wasn't very different from his: the walls had no colors, the only piece of furniture was an old and ruined desk and in a corner there was a bed.

Donnie was sitting on it with his eyes still red, his arms gripping tightly his knees.

'_Fuck_' Leo thought, destroyed because of the sight.

He closed the door behind himself as gentle as possible and observed unsure Donnie.

Said turtle lifted his head up and glanced back at him, offering a sad smile, pain written all over his face.

The turtle with blue and deep eyes sat on the bed and placed his right hand on Donatello's left shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, lowering his head.

He was not prepared for what happened next: thin but strong arms encircled his waist and his friend's face hid in crook of his neck.

Something hot travelled down his plastron, leaving a wet wake where they passed.

"D-don't be. It is n-not your fault" the other murmured, while sobbing "It's not f-fair. Why is t-this happening? D-don't get me wrong, you're a wonderful person b-but I want to decide f-for myself, make my own choices"

"Yeah, I understand you, and I agree"

Donnie nodded softly.

They stayed that way for a while, but eventually they pulled away and looked in each other's eyes.

Leo used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were still on his friend's cheeks. No, his _mate_'s cheeks.

They both smiled, trying to reassure each other.

They heard voices and steps coming closer and soon the two owners appeared at the doorstep, asking them about their feelings and opinions.  
>The turtles wondered why the two humans were acting like that.<br>They knew very well that Bishop and Stockman didn't give a damn about them.

"Look at them, aren't they cute?!" the latter admired.

Leo glared at them, growling menacingly.  
>If he was going to be Donnie's mate, then he was going to be a good one.<p>

"C'mon Leonardo, don't get so upset" Bishop scowled.

He scrutinized them and added "As you know, we need to take a photo of you two to send the _relationship contract _that is going to prove your union. So, if you don't mind, we need you to kiss right now"

"What?!" Leo exclaimed, quickly standing "It's too early for the contract!"

"Know your place!" his master threatened, taking a step ahead.

"Leo…" Donatello susurrated, taking a hold of his mate's wrist with his own hand.

"Now, now!" Bishop protested, distancing the agent from the mutant "Let's work this out peacefully"

The blue eyed turtle tried to calm down and sat on again on the bed, next to the other turtle.

"Listen Leonardo" Stockman said, fake kindness coloring his voice "I know I am probably asking you too much. But it's for your own good"

Donatello held Leo back, not wishing for him to do something he may regret later.

Said turtle watched him puzzled but Donnie just shook his head and stated "Let's give them what they want and end it here"

The other mutant blinked and asked softly "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" his mate answered, nodding.

"See? Things sorted out just fine" Stockman said, rubbing his neck.

"C'mon" Bishop repeated, trying to sound gentler this time.  
>He positioned himself in front of the two mutants, a camera held between his fingers.<p>

Leo hesitated, inexperienced and insecure, but eventually started approaching him.  
>He closed his eyes, attempting to convince himself that he was not going to kiss the one he considered his best friend.<p>

Yet, after some moments, his lips met something soft and tasty.  
>And the only thing he could think of was that it was not right.<br>His first kiss…

When a flash lightened the room, the two of them pulled away, avoiding each other's eyes.

"You really are a wonderful pairing!" the doctor commented.

"Let's leave them alone" Bishop urged.  
>Soon after the two human rushed out of the room, probably to write the relationship contract.<p>

Taking a brief look at Donnie, Leo noted the blush that had crossed his cheeks.  
>The former coughed a little and an embarrassing silence generated between them.<p>

"So…" Leo started, looking for something to talk about. However no idea came to his mind.

"Wanna go out?" Donnie suddenly suggested, smiling slightly.

Leonardo thought about it and threw him a smile back "Yeah, why not?"

As every mutant, they had to ask their owners the permission. Once they had it, they were forced to wear the identification tag: on it ware written their names, address and prosperity of the family they belonged to.

Leo's tag was colored in blue, while Donnie had a purple one.

As they made their way towards the room, the former let out a sigh of relief.

Leonardo felt slightly nervous and tense while he ambled next to Donnie across the street of the city.

The wet and strange feeling was still hot against his lips.

They spent hours wandering ad talking, but they could say that the air around them was filled with confusion and embarrassment.

All of a sudden, an idea occurred to Leo: "C'mon! I know the perfect place to go to!"

Donatello watched him unsure and hesitant: "Where?"

The blue eyed turtle chuckled and answered "Trust me, you'll love it!"  
>He grabbed his hand and started running towards a direction only he knew.<p>

He was looking forward to seeing the look on Donnie's face once they arrived.

He turned right, hurrying up, already excited.

His feet were burning because of the friction against the street tiles of the alleys.

He stopped near a tall and dark building and then got closer to a door which was disguised pretty well and didn't have any doorknob on the outside.  
>Leo knocked hard on it with his hand balled into a fist.<p>

"Leo, are you sure th-"

"Who is it?" somebody asked from the other side of the door.

"Leonardo" he answered, a huge smile on his face.

A small rectangle on the door allowed the face of a crocodile to be half-seen, while he inspected the turtle carefully.

His gaze lingered on the deep blue eyes.

The mutant was struck with awareness, as he recognized one of his old best friends. It was no wonder that he had not identified him at first. They hadn't heard from the other for a while.  
>Even if they had both a phone, for Leo it was hard to use it without being discovered by his owner.<br>Also, he had not been to that pub for years.

"Leo! It's been a long time! Come in!"

The door opened with a metallic click and soon the turtle found himself surrounded by strong squamous arms.

"It's good to see you too, Leatherhead" he chuckled "This is a dear friend of mine, Donatello" he nodded toward said turtle.

Donnie stared disconcerted and almost scared at the crocodile.  
>He cleared his throat, nervous "Uh…hi"<p>

Leo burst out laughing and approached the mutant "Don't be shy" he told him softly. Then he took his hand and led him to the entrance.

Donatello gasped when he saw a crown of mutants, just like him, dancing and having fun; some were drinking from colored glasses, others were talking or kissing.

Everybody was doing what he or she wanted to do.

"Come" Leonardo took him to a table made by wood, where they sat comfortably.

The turtle with brown-chocolate eyes observed amazed that local and breathed out "This place is awesome"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_This place is awesome" _

Leo smiled at his friend's words, nodding and half-closing his sapphire blue eyes.

"I knew you would like it" he stated satisfied "I used to come here every day some years ago. I had finally found a place where I could feel at ease"

"And why did you stop coming?" Donatello asked, confused "It's fantastic here"

He was right. That pub had been established specifically for mutants and was absolutely amazing. And also, who frequented it was good company as well.

Leo put up a pained expression upon his face, while the smile faded from his lips.

"Bishop" he muttered "At first, he didn't care at all if I stayed out all day. Quite the opposite, he preferred it when I didn't get in the way. He wanted me home only for his experiments"

Donnie nodded, curious to know how that story was going to end.

"I don't know what happened to him, but when I turned fifteen things changed…" he trailed off, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Let's talk about something happier, okay?" He asked the other turtle, his voice almost a plead.

The mutant with brown eyes nodded quickly, trying to make Leo feel comfortable

"Absolutely" he claimed solemnly. He looked around once again, contemplating the crown of mutants. He had never seen so much of them in the same place.

"How long have you known this place? Wait, now that I think about it… How did you even discover the existence of this pub?" Donatello inquired, interested in his friend's story.

Leonardo's eyes lit up, a joyful expression on his face "Trax brought me here!" he exclaimed, suddenly looking for someone "Five years ago, when I was just twelve"

Donnie scrutinized him puzzled and bewildered: when had he got so excited?  
>He shrugged and his mind got back to think about the explanation the other turtle had just given him.<p>

He frowned "Trax? Who's that?"

The blue eyed turtle grinned brightly "He's the kindest and funniest mutant I've ever met in my life" he said "One day I had decided to go walking in the city since I had nothing to do; you know, Bishop was up to his 'secret' things, and I had nowhere to go. And so I did. I was turning a corner when suddenly some guys came out of the blue and, well, to put it frankly, started beating me. Hard. Of course, it was because I was a mutant. I tried to defend myself but I was too young and not strong enough. That's when Trax jumped out of nowhere and beat the shit out of them. Then he showed me this place. He has been my first real friend since. We fell out of touch when his owner discovered his phone and destroyed it. And, of course, because of Bishop as well"

Donnie nodded "Is he here right now?"

"Actually, I don't know" he murmured, chewing on his lower lip and glancing around.

Leo described his friend item by item, so that Donatello would have been able to recognize him between all the people.

However, they didn't have any luck for quite some time.

"Maybe he's not here today" the green-leaf-skinned turtle sighed.

"Well, we could always come back another time" the other suggested "Sooner or later we're gonna meet him"

Leo smiled sweetly and nodded, relieved "Thanks" he rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what else to say.

"So…Do you have a lot of _mutant _friends?" Donnie questioned, while he observed an anthropomorphic cat that was dancing a few feet away.

"Not really" Leo explained "I know lots, but few are really important to me. Every time I came here I spent the day together with Trax and Leatherhead. Those two are very handsome. They kept me company for three years. Soon we had got inseparable. When Bishop forbade me to go out was really hard for me"

"Leatherhead uh? He is the crocodile that we saw before, am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong" Leonardo answered, lightly shaking his head "I met him in this little pub as well. He was one of the guys who founded this club. He doesn't have an owner because he was created as an experiment. Once he escaped he hid in those streets and started living here. However, someone out there is still looking for him, so it would be better if you didn't tell anyone about him"

"It's not like I have someone to talk about this to" Donatello assured. Then, thinking again of the other's words he murmured "It must be good not to have an owner. I can still remember of the days when I was free… I never thought things would have gone this way"

Leo frowned "What do you mean?"

"_This" _he gesticulated towards himself and the other turtle "I didn't expect to already have a mate at the age of seventeen" he glazed away "And of course I had never thought that I would have to be submitted to someone like Stockman"

"Oh, well, yeah, I get what you're saying, but it's better than nothing, isn't it? When I was younger, I feared that I would have been alone all my life"

"Really?" the other one asked, his mouth wide open: he had not seen that one coming.

Leo nodded "Not a lot of humans want their _personal pet _to be a reptile"

"Oh…" Donnie breathed out, understanding perfectly what the other turtle had just finished telling.

Feeling a little uncomfortable now that the dialogue was getting more and more sentimental and regarded some of their inner secrets that had burdened them for years, Donnie tried to change the subject "Why don't we have something to drink? I'm a little thirsty"

Leo broke out of his thoughts and smiled at the mutant with chocolate-brown eyes "Of course. Wait here, downstairs there's a bar, I'm going to take something for both of us"

Saying so, he stood from the chair and left the small rounded table, getting nearer to the stairs.

The part of the pub that was situated downstairs was completely different from the one upstairs, where he had left Donatello; here, the light was feebler and ambience seemed darker.

The only place which was really illuminated was where the wooden lunch counter of the bar was situated: the red-colored light of an old and grey strob reflected on the smooth surface.

A choir of voices rose up from the other side of the room as a fight started: the floor boards creaked under the feet of the persons which were jumping at the rhythm of the music, and the blue-eyed boy couldn't help but feel very happy.

As soon as his eyes landed on the barman, he let out a gasp and started running toward him, euphoric.

"Trax!"he shouted, uselessly trying to speak above the high volume of the song "Trax!"

The triceraton, who was in that moment rubbing and cleaning a colored glass with a dishcloth, lifted up his head, confused, convicted that someone was calling his name urgently.

"Traximus!" turning his head right, the bigger mutant opened his eyes widely, incredulous as soon as he recognized the turtle that was making his way toward him.

Forsaking the glass that he was holding in his left hand, he hurried toward the other as well "_Leonardo!_"

When they finally stood in front of each other, they didn't waist even a second and moved closer in a strong hug, laughing and squeezing their eyes, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"Leo! It's been so much time!" Traximus exclaimed, his voice powerful but colored with softness.

"I know" Leo locked his arms around the other's neck.

Then, once they separated, they stared at each other, noticing the changes in the bodies.

"You grew up" the triceraton breathed out, glancing softly at the younger mutant.

Leo chuckled "Yeah, well, it's been two years"

"Yeah…" the other agreed. Then, suddenly, he asked "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I –umh- have brought –emh- here a –umh- friend of mine" he revealed, placing a hand behind his head.

Trax raised an eyebrow, wondering why he had gotten so nervous all at once.

Leo, understanding the question written in the bigger mutant's eyes, decided that he could absolutely trust him and mumbled "Bishop wants him to be my mate…"

Traximus, who had known the other turtle for a lot of time, involuntarily let out a growl as he heard the agent's name.

He was well aware of how he had treated his friend.

"Don't worry" Leo assured quickly "Donatello is perfect, really, I just…"

Trax continued from where the other had trailed off "Don't love him?"

Leonardo nodded, watching him sadly.

Suddenly he remembered why he had gone downstairs, and hurried to ask "Could you give me two drinks?"

"Of course"

"And so you came back just three months ago?" Leo questioned while he took the two glasses in his hands.

"Yep" the other confirmed, passing his fingers on his nose "But I don't want to detain you, your friend must be waiting for you"

The blue-eyed turtle nodded "Then I'll go. See you around Trax"

However, he didn't even had the time to step aside before something hit hard against his shell: momentarily losing his balance, Leo soon found himself laying on the ground, with a glass splinter that ripped apart the skin of his forearm. A hiss escaped his lips.

"Assholes!" thundered a rough voice behind him.

Then, its owner approached Leo "Sorry man" he apologized while helping him to stand "Didn't mean to hit you"

"Nah, don't worry" Leo answered, only then lifting his head to meet the gaze of the other.

He gasped noisily when he saw that he was a turtle, just like him, with emerald green eyes that darted on his body looking for any injury.

That mutant was almost as tall as him, but probably bigger twice, with a muscular and athletic build.

Around his neck hang a red identification tag.

He seemed aggressive but at the same time kind, a veil of worry hidden behind his eyes.

"Oh, sorry!" he exclaimed as soon as he saw the wound on the other's arm.

Leo snapped out his thoughts and with a small smile he assured "It's nothing, really"

"It' not 'nothing'! You're bleeding all over the floor" the other retorted, quickly grabbing a piece of cloth from the bar and keeping it against the nasty cut.

"Thanks" the smaller turtle murmured, lightly blushing against his will.

"No problem" the other answered with a smug grin "By the way, I'm Raphael. But you can call me Raph"

"Leonardo, but you can call me Leo"

And, right in that moment, somebody started calling his name, using a high tone of voice.

"Leo!"

Said turtle turned around, only to be met with the sight of his friend Donatello trying to make his own way toward him, pushing gently the bodies of the ones that were around him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, once he was by his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine Donnie, it's just a little cut" And, while Leonardo tried to explain that, Donatello had already grabbed his arm to examine it.

"It's not! You need to disinfect it! And we have to find some explanation to tell Bishop, or he'll understand that something is up"

"Oh, right…" the other muttered, not happy at all for having to leave that place already.

"Bishop?" Raph suddenly questioned, a puzzled look on his face.

The two mates exchanged an unsure peek, insecure of what to do.

However, Leonardo quickly took control of the situation "It's my owner"

"Oh…"

"C'mon, we have to go" the brown-eyed turtle said with urgency, nervousness written all over his face.

"I suppose I'll go as well" Raphael spoke out "See ya 'round Leo"

"What? Oh, yeah, see you around" he returned the furlough.

After a nod with his head, the green-eyed turtle disappeared at the top of the stairs and left the pub.


End file.
